happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Little Lamb
Little Lamb is a HTFF Tv episode. Episode Roles Starring *Lammy *Mr. Pickels Featuring *Sniffles *Lumpy *Munches *Bastion *Flaky Appearing *Kibble *Nutty Plot Outside, Lammy and Mr. Pickles have a tea party. Meanwhile, in his lab, Sniffles test his new shrink ray on several items, smiling as each item is shrunk. Suddenly an ant appears and takes one of the shrunken items. Sniffles spots the ant and shoots at it, but the ant moves and the ray goes out the window. Back with Lammy and Mr. Pickles, Lammy prepares to pour tea when the ray hits her. A bright light shines and soon Lammy is size of Mr. Pickles. Lammy screams and runs around until Mr. Pickles stops her. Just then, Kibble arrives and spots Lammy and believes she is a doll, but before anything can happen, Mr. Pickles trips Kibble and he hits the table, his head getting sliced inhalf. Lammy freaks out again but is then grabbed by Lumpy who also mistakes her for a doll. Soon, Lammy is on a pile of toys at a garage sale and Flaky spots Lammy, shyly asking Lumpy if she can buy the "doll'. Lumpy tells her she can and soon Flaky walks away with Lammy who is frozen in fear. Mr. Pickles follows Flaky by using a toy bike. As Flaky drives home, Lammy finnaly move and freaks Flaky out, cuasing her to crash into Nutty and be flung from her car along with Lammy who hits Bastion, knocking his pet egg from his hands and onto the ground, cracking it. Flaky slams into a rock just as Mr Pickles arrives. Lammy screams and Bastion drops her in shock, but Mr. Pickles catches her. Seeing this, Bastion freaks out and runs off, only to slip on the egg and crack his head open. Mr. Pickles puts Lammy in the basket of the toy bike and rides away. Meanwhile, Sniffles is shown to have shrunk his house in an attempt to get the ant. Suddenly Mr. Pickles crashes into Sniffles who spots Lammy and relises what he did. Soon Lammy is seen back to normal and she thanks Sniffles, who is suddenly shrunk to the size of an ant by Mr. Pickles much to Lammys horror and she watches as Sniffles is attacked by the ant from before. Lammy decides to go until she turns around and spots Munches eating Mr. Pickles. Moral "The smallest actions can have big results" Deaths # Kibble slices his head in half when he hits the table. # Nutty is crashed into by Flaky. # Bastions pet egg cracks on the ground. # Flaky slams into a rock. # Bastion cracks his head open. # Sniffles is attacked by an ant. # Mr. Pickles is eaten by Munches. Trivia *When this episode aired along with Color my World and Bumps in the Night, the alternate title for the conglomeration was named "Two More to Go". Category:TV episodes Category:Articles in need of images Category:Fan Episodes Category:TV Season 1 Episodes Category:Size change episodes